deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Orc (The Lord of the Rings)
Orcs, also called goblins, were created in the deep past, in an age when the elves were a brand new race, the eyes of Morgoth, the evil and most powerful Valar spirit, set his eyes on the races of the Creator Illuvatar. Taking several individuals from the races of the earth, he twisted, mutated each one to sire countless races of monsters. For those Elves he captured, he tortured and mutilated into horrid forms; the first orcs. From these were bred a race of countless number that made war on the free peoples of Middle Earth. A first there was only one race of orcs: the small types, called Snagas, but eventually Sauron, the successor to Melkor, decided to breed a giant race of Orcs: the Uruk-hai. The larger Orcs sacked Osgiliath and were found in and out of Mordor, the land of Sauron. Near the end of the third age Saruman the white, the rogue wizard who betrayed the free peoples of Middle Earth, cross orcs with a hybrid race called Goblin-men to create the ultimate evolution of the orcs: the Fighting Uruk-Hai. These orcs were less evil yet more powerful and formidable than the Uruks, and nearly conquered all of the human Kingdom of Rohan. Orcs are dark and hideous, possessing long, very powerful limbs like those of the Great Apes. Yet despite their great strength and ferocity they are often bested by human warriors, which are no were near as strong. Indeed, elves, dwarves, and ents likewise outclass them on average in combat, but the Orcs make up for this in both far superior numbers and alliances with more powerful races and monsters, such as Trolls, Nazguls, Balrogs, and giant wolves/wargs. Battle vs. Zombies (Romero) (by GSFB) On the Pelennor fields of Gondor, during a gold colored, murky dawn, the Rock band Disturbed begins to play their song, "Down with the Sickness". As the lead singer begins sinning and the lead guitarist begins to pick up tempo, an army of 300 orcs, mostly Snagas with a few big Black Uruks of Mordor commanding, march out to face a horde of the undead, which outnumber them 10 to 1. "Drown deep in my sea of loathing, Broken your servant I kneel (Will you give it to me?) It seems what's left of my human side Is slowly changing in me (will you give it to me?)" The Uruk high commander sneers, seeing the undead shamble towards them under the rising sun. They come in all ages, some ancient, some children, most of them adults or subadults. He growls at all the smaller Snagas, getting them to remain calm and disciplined. The Zombies moan. "Looking at my own reflection When suddenly it changes Violently is changes (oh no) There is no turning back now You've woken up the demon in me..." The Uruk commanders order the Snagas to fire arrow volleys. The Snagas comply. Though they are poor shots, there is so many Zombies about that their arrows eventually find targets. However, all but a few Zombies go down. One of the Snagas notices that only head shots bring them down. He tells this to the High Uruk, who relays it to his orcs and orders a charge. The Orcs pull out their swords, clubs, daggers, or ready their spears. The Orcs howl and roar. They charge, and the Zombies go out to meet their meal. They Clash! "Get up, come on get down with the sickness! Get up, come on get down with the sickness! Get up, come on get down with the sickness! Open your hate, and let it flow into me! Get up, come on get down with the sickness! You Mother get up come on get down with the sickness! You --- Get up come on get down with the Sickness! Madness is the gift, that has been given to me!" The Orcs slash with their scimitars, strike with their clubs, or even punch the skulls of the enemy, each blow a fatal wound to the Zombies. Some however are overcome and devoured, many dying from the diseases of the Zombie teeth before they can be fully eaten. The Uruks doo better, shrugging many zombies off with ease. The Snagas bite back at the undead, but immediatelyspit out the awful decay in their mouths, opening themselves up for a counterbite. One big Snaga grabs two of the undead and ramms their heads into each other, killing both by hi awesome power. One of the Uruks bodyslams a big zombie, lifts a boudler, and smashes the fallen Zombie's head by hurling it onto him. Roars from both sides fill the fields, the battle shaking the soils. The Uruk Commanders continue to press on with orders and scimitar sweeps. "I can see inside you, the sickness is rising Don't try to deny what you feel (Wil you give it to me?) It seems that all that was good has died And is decaying in me (Will you give it to me?) By now half the undead are slain. However, 200 orcs have been overpowered and butchered. The Uruks slash with their whips to keep the Snagas in line, but it is almost impossible to keep them from retreating. Yet the Zombies solve this for them, surrounding the Orcs with their numbers and driving into the remaining monsters of Mordor. The Uruks order the Snagas into better formation to deal with the instinctual pincer movement, and the Snagas themselves undergo berserker fury as they fight for their very lives, if not their very souls. "It seems your having some trouble in dealing with these changes Living with the changes (oh no) The world is a scary place Now that you've woken up the demon in me!" The Snagas fight well, but grow undisciplined. The Uruks try to make up for this by howling them on, but the Zombies continually chew their way towards the center orcs. The Snagas adrenaline is fever pitch, however, and the Zombies numbers are less than 800, and falling fast! Meanwhile, the Zombies have had trouble trying to get past the armor of the orcs, but eventually ther numbers give them the strength to tear it off and continue to eat. Many however have stopped fighting the orcs and devote themselves to eating the Orcish dead. "Get Up! Come on get down with the sickness! Get up, come on get down with the sickness! Get up come on get down with the sickess! Open your hate and let it flow into me! Get up and come on get down with the sickness! You mother get up come on get down with the sickness! You --- get up come on get down with the sickness! Madness is the gift, that has been given to me!" The last of the Orcs are finally seeing victory at hand. The last few zombies attacking them number but 19, while four Uruk and one Snaga remain of the orcs: enough to ensure victory. None of the Uruks have fallen, and though the remaining Snaga has his throat ripped out by a Zombie's bite, they slay the 19 and target the remaining zombies who feast on the dead Orcs. The last Zombie to die is a little girl, who snarls at the Uruks with amber/green eyes and a fury worthy of the Orc kind. The Chie Uruk smiles at the child, then slays her with a blow of his scimitar, chopping the head sideways in two. Seeing no more Zombies, the Uruks gather in a circle and raise their swords into the air. "For the glory of the Uruk-Hai, for the glory or Mordor, for the glory of Sauron!" the Uruks chant, though you cannot hear them due to the band Disturbed, which starts with the more chaotic, less desirable part of their song, a part that gets the Uruks attention. The band continues the maddenign conclusion to their song, until the lead singer and head guitarist gawk and grow quiet. The other band members are about to ask them what was wrong when they notice it two. The band runs away, leaving their equipment, while the Uruks charge after them, their scimitars raised in the air, their voices like the bellows of demons of the ancient world... WINNER: ORCS Expert's Opinion After considerable debate, it was determined by a majority that the 10 to 1 odds were not enough for the dumb undead to defeat well armed, armored, and super strong orc troops of Mordor especially since they had some Big Uruks alongside them. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Army of Darkness (by Undead RVD) Inside the city of Telsmore There is a group of creatures camped on top of 3 ruined buildings, connected with boards. They are short creatures, thin in build but have the eyes of a savage creatures. There is 21 of them all together. They are Orcs. While the Orcs are minding their business, their leader, some orc archers and some spearmen are standing watch. Their leader is a massive creature, pale in skin and deformed in shape. His left are is curled up, useless. His left eye is covered by a tumor growing on his head. He is Gothmog. "Sir," One of the archers ask, "When do you think they will get here?" "Soon enough." Gothmog answers. "What are they like?" one of the spearmen asks, "the men we are looking out for, that is. What are they like?" "All I know... is they are dead men. Dead men that walk. They are men none the less. They will fall." Outside the city A large group of 20 soldiers march to Telsmore. Their bodies are rotten and many have nothing but bones. They are undead soldiers. More importantly, they are the Beginning of the Army of Darkness. In the middle is a rotting undead horse. Riding it is a man-shaped monster, clad in gruesome armor. His jaw is mutilated and his helmet has the shape of the skull of some fierce monster. He is Evil Ash. "Sire, the City of Telsmore is ever close," one of the undead warriors tell Evil Ash. "That's nice but how many men are buried down in it?" "Many bodies, perhaps in the thousands." "Good! They will make for a great army! Now, into that city!" The undead soldiers continue to the city at a faster pace. Back in the City The Orcs continue to wait. Many are sharpening their crude weapons. Others are eating meat of an unknown origin. Suddenly, one of the archers finds something. He races to Gothmog. "Sir! I see large group of men coming this way!" The orc tells the Lieutenant, "They are heavily armed are picking up pace! Worse, yet, they don't appear normal!" "How do they appear?" Gothmog says with interest. "They appear to be... Undead! They have little life in them! Some don't even have flesh!" "These are our men. Take positions." The Orcs start taking arms and head for their areas. The Archers wait on the buildings, their bows pulled. Orcs armed with spears, scimitars and axes both along side and below. Orcs: *Gothmog: *Scimitar: *Scimitar and Shield: *Spear and Shield: *Bow: *Axe: Army of Darkness: *Evil Ash: *Longsword: *Longsword and Shield: *Winged Spear and Shield: *Crossbow: *Battleaxe: The undead warriors are entering the city, oblivious to the Orc's ambush. As they march through, Gothmog gives the order: "FIRE!" The Orc Archers let loose their arrows onto the undead warriors. They hit... and it does nothing. They look down at the arrows in confusion. Evil Ash pulls out the arrow that was in his side and yells out to his men: "ARROWS! FIRE!" The Deadite crossbowman aim up and fire. They take down 4 of the Orc archers and wound the remaining 2. The four dead archers fall off the buildings they were on. *Bow: X X X X The Orc archers fall back and the other orcs leap down. The Melee has begun. Their leaping attack is able to take out two undead swordsmen, one undead shield-swordsman, 4 crossbowmen and one axeman. However, some of the undead warriors are able to respond on time. The Spear men and swordsmen raise their Winged-Spears and Longswords just in time to catch some of the falling orce, killing two orcs with scimitars , two with scimitars and shields two with spears and one with an axe. The others raise their weapons to block the attacks. *Scimitar: X X *Scimitar and Shield: X X *Spear and Shield: X X *Axe: X X *Longsword: X X *Longsword and Shield: X *Crossbow: X X X X *Battleaxe: X The Orcs, realizing they are loosing more men then they are taking down, head further int the city. Gothmog, still on top of the buldings, is angry but he follows. The Undead Warriors are confused on what is going on but Evil Ash doesn't have the patience. "Don't just stand their! AFTER THEM!" The Undead warriors, now laughing with glee, start charging through the city. The Orc archers catch up with the remaining Orcs but they see the Undead warriors charging. Gothmog yells down at them to take positions. The orcs create a formation and get ready. The Undead soldiers and the Orcs clash. The Orcs with the axes and scimitars swing hard while the Orcs with spears stab ferociously. The undead warriors do the same, the Swordsmen and Axemen bringing down heavy blows and the Spearmen thrust with power. 4 orc swordsmen, 3 orc shielded swordsmen, 4 orc spearmen, 5 orc axmen, 4 undead swordsmen, 3 undead shielded swordsmen, 5 undead spearmen and 5 undead axemen lay dead. *Scimitar: X X X X X X *Scimitar and Shield: X X X X *Spear and Shield: X X X X X X *Axe: X X X X X X *Longsword: X X X X X X *Longsword and Shield: X X X X *Winged Spear and Shield: X X X X X *Battleaxe: X X X X X Soon, the fighting gets slitted up and the warriors of each side start to fight one on one. Evil Ash rides in and hacks off one of the scimitar orcs, one of the shield-scimitar orcs and one of the shield orcs. Gothmog, backed with his archers, starts to insert himself in the fight, pushing over ruble, taking down an undead axemen and Axe men. The rest of the numbers start to weed out in till their is one of each type left, save for the Orc Archers and Undead Crossbowmen *Scimitar: X X X X X X X X X *Scimitar and Shield: X X X X X X X *Spear and Shield: X X X X X X X *Bow: X X X X *Axe: X X X X X X X *Longsword: X X X X X X X X X *Longsword and Shield: X X X X X X X *Winged Spear and Shield: X X X X X X X *Crossbow: X X X X *Battleaxe: X X X X X X X Gothmog sees Evil Ash in view. He grabs one of the Archers next to him and throws him down to Ash, knocking him off his horse, which gallops off. Evil ash grabs the orc on him by the head and twists his head, breaking his neck. The other Orc Archer draws his bow to take a shot at Evil Ash The undead Crossbow men see this and fire bolts out. They land on the other orc archer and kills him. The attack is then halted when an Orc axeman leaps at them and crashed his axe on one of them, shattering the undead crossbowman into pieces. He knocks the other down and is about to bring down his axe on the remaining crossbowman when the remaining Undead Axeman swings his axe into the Orcs axe and breaks it in half. The orc is dumbfounded but the Undead Axeman strikes down on the orc's head. *Bow: X X X X X X *Axe: X X X X X X X X *Crossbow: X X X X X Gothmog pulls out his scimitar and leaps down. Evil Ash gets back up and look at each other. "You are a threat to EVERYTHING Sauron wants!" Gothmog yells at Evil Ash, "Why don't you Join Him!" "I'm not that good about sharing," Evil Ash responds, "The Necronomican will be mine and I will rule this world." "You seek the death of Men, Elves and Dwarves. We seek the same!" "I want ALL things that breath to be dead and be serving me. 'Cept for the girls. They look better alive. That's how I like it." Gothmog swings overhead at Evil Ash but Ash parries and follows with a kick. Gothmog stumbles back gut goes back striking at Ash who parries. The two continue to exchange blows. Meanwhile, The Undead swordsman and shield-swordsmen are fighting the Orcs with the scimitar and the scimitar-shield combo. The swordsman strikes down the unshielded orc and the two undead warriors work together to kill the other orc, slicing off one of his arms and then decapitating him. The spearmen are fighting, too. The orc is able to get his spear into the undead spearman's gut but finds it isn't doing much and is stuck do to the barbed tip. The Undead spearman thrusts his Winged spear into the orc's gut. The wings on the spear push the orc back into the wall. The undead spearman then shield-bashes the orc in the face, crushing his face. He then pulls out the large spear head and blood gushes out. The orc falls down, dead from expedient blood lose. *Scimitar: X X X X X X X X X X *Scimitar and Shield: X X X X X X X X *Spear and Shield: X X X X X X X X Evil Ash and Gothmog continue to fight. Ash is able to hit Gothmog in the left arm but with no real effect. Gothmog is enraged and headbutts Evil Ash and strikes down with his scimitar even harder. The two start to even out. However, Gothmog gets an arrow to the side. The Undead warriors start backing their lord. It is followed by an axe to the back, a spear to the side, a sword swipe to his leg and a sword swipe to his arm. Evil Ash then thrusts his sword into the orcs chest. Gothmog falls to his knees. "Why do you not take Saurmon's offer? Why fight us?" "You idiot!" Evil Ash yells out, "I don't need you fools! All I need is the Necronomican. And once I get it, their will be no-one to stop me." Then then swings his sword and decapitates the deformed Orc Lieutenant. *Gothmog: X "Now then, Let's get to work." ................ Evil Ash is standing on top of a ridge, watching over the City. He sees his undead warriors digging. Their are more of them. Many more. "My lord." His general, one of his remaining swordsmen from the fight moments ago, walks up to him. "What is it?" "We have gotten many of the men out. Do you want to see them?" Evil ash walks down the stairs with his General and views his new army. Over three thousand of them. They raise their weapons and hale their new lord. They are a terrifying sight. They were an Angry Dead. An Evil Dead. And their was an army of them. An Army of Darkness "Ha ha ha ha." Evil Ash laughs, "WHO RULES?!" They yell out "You, my lord!", "You Rule All!", "Hale to Our Leader!" and "Long Live the Dead King!" The General walks to his lord, followed by the other remaining warriors form the fight with the orcs, now his Lieutenants. "There are even more to come. We think in the tens of thousands." "Perfect! We will get that book!" Evil Ash responds. He then walks up another set of stairs and looks out at the distance. "However, I say we have some fun with some good old sacking," looking out into Minas Tirith.... WINNER: THE ARMY OF DARKNESS Expert Opinion In probably the biggest landslide victory I have gotten (Nine to zip), the Army of Darkness had an overwhelming victory. The Orcs won in speed and they tied in metallurgy, brutality and courage but the Army of Darkness were tougher, better trained, had the stronger and longer lasting weapons and had the superior leader. The Orcs rely on their speed and numbers to win but they were even numbered and their speed did not save them. At the end, the Army of Darkness are truly the DEADLIEST WARRIORS! To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Lord of the Rings Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors